


Nico's Toys

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Joyful Boy-Toys [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, bottom!jason, dom!Nico, sub!Jason, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been with Jason and Percy for a while now and his lovers have moved in with him. They also started to play nicer with each other, which was good.<br/>They're in the middle of exploring each other's kinks and re-defining their relationship. While Nico is gone for work, it's up to Jason and Percy to do their chores. If they fail to do them, they can expect punishment from their master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Toys

Title: Nico's Toys – Owning the Ocean and Sky

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome(s), explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, pet-play, orgasm denial, toys, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: LittleBigThreesome

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Sequel to “Nico's Boys”. Jason and Percy have moved in with Nico permanently and their relationship changed quite a bit as Jason and Percy find themselves discovering some of Nico's kinks. And now that they finally have Nico, they want to make sure he's happy. That was before they found themselves collared and waiting for their master to return home from work.

 

**Nico's Toys**

_ Owning the Ocean and Sky _

 

“Jackson! Move your damn, lazy ass over here and help me with dinner, damn it! And stop rubbing yourself against the couch like a fucking bitch in heat!”

Percy in the living room blushed vividly, slowly peeling himself off the couch. It wasn't his fault, he just couldn't get used to this... thing the same way as Jason. A bright blush lit Percy's face up as the vibrator inside of him brushed his prostate once more as he slowly walked over to the kitchen. The toy up his ass wouldn't be as bad if not for the blasted chastity-belt thing Nico made them wear! Stupid, stupid cock-ring with leather straps, keeping it in place. Two going around his waist and one, with a special hole to squeeze his poor balls through and keep them tied too, going straight along the creek of his ass-cheeks, all three straps tying together behind his back, with a little lock to which only Nico owned the key. The tight set strap running between his cheeks was what kept the vibrator inside and made it impossible for Percy to remove the teasing toy.

“It's not my fault”, said Percy, hating how whiny he sounded. “I just want _release_!”

Jason behind the hearth turned slightly so he could glare at Percy, his cock just as tied up as Percy's, with a traitorous buzzing coming from his behind too. The glare softened some as Jason took Percy in. The boy just looked too tempting, all flushed and aroused but denied. So yes, Jason understood where Nico was coming from. It still drove Jason crazy to be on the receiving end of this too.

“You're not the only one”, muttered the son of Jupiter. “Still, you and me both know it won't help you any to rub yourself against the couch. And I don't know about you, but I don't think my ass can handle another spanking. So _please_ be of a little assistance here so we have dinner ready by the time he comes home, yes? And stop looking at me like a wounded puppy. Gods, sometimes I really understand why Nico put a collar around your neck!”

The bell on the marine blue collar jingled as Percy nodded in embarrassed agreement. The son of Poseidon hurried to stand beside Jason, helping him with dinner. This was both new and also a comfortable routine. The two of them used to work around Nico's apartment before too, when they had been trying to court the Ghost King. Then they had gotten their Ghost King, both of them. None had to give up on their love for Nico and the two had been more than relieved by that. Moving in with Nico had started this routine in a slightly different way. They got to bring Nico breakfast to bed and got cuddles afterward, they made dinner together and got ravished for dessert.

It had been sweet and domestic at first, romantic and lovey-dovey. But with the time, their relationship found some edges. The good kind of edges though. At first, it had just been a request by Nico, that he liked watching Percy and Jason doing the cooking only dressed in Nico's shirts and nothing else. Their sex got a little rougher, until Nico slapped Percy's ass for the first time playfully, which soon grew into the first spanking Percy got. It took Jason a little longer to come around, but seeing the way Percy enjoyed it and the way Nico obviously took pleasure in having Percy all over his lap, Jason gave it a try too. He was ready to do everything not to stay behind.

Their little jibes about Percy being a love-sick puppy, curling together at Nico's feet and Jason being quite the protective guard-dog had evolved into something different too. Percy behaving like a bitch in heat sometimes, Jason fucking Percy as though he was ready to breed his bitch (that comment had hit both Jason and Nico by surprise the first time around, then again, they had been doing it doggy-style and Jason really was growling a lot...). In the end, Nico had given them 'joke' presents. As in; he gave them under the pretense of being joke presents, but when looking into his dark, hopeful eyes, they knew this turned him on like nothing else. So now Percy found himself wearing a marine blue collar with a silver bell around his neck, while Jason was wearing a dark purple collar with a golden bell. Though they had made it pretty clear to Nico that kinky business only happened in the privacy of their apartment and that they would not be wearing the collars outside.

It had been Jason who first noticed that what really got Nico going was their domestic arrangement. The Italian spend an awful lot of time watching them cook or clean, which at first had annoyed the Roman extremely. But once when he wanted to bark at Nico that the Ghost King could as well help when he was home, he noticed the lust in Nico's eyes and the Italian's hard-on. The son of Jupiter still found it weird that it turned Nico on when Jason and Percy were taking care of him, but the boys could work with that. It had taken Jason and Percy some weeks before they first discussed how to spike their game some, which had led to today.

Since they were doing most chores around the apartment anyway, they had offered Nico a little game. The three of them agreed on certain chores in the morning and if Jason and Percy failed to finish them by the time Nico got home from work, the Ghost King got to spank his boys.

The whole 'And the two of you are not allowed to come while I'm gone' had only been added once Nico noticed just how much his boys enjoyed each other. And even though the son of Hades enjoyed watching whenever Jason and Percy were making out or even better yet fucking, he didn't like to think what kind of dirty things his two pets were up to while he was out of the house.

“Can we at least delay the dessert some?”, asked the son of Poseidon with big eyes. “Please?”

“Jackson, your craving for spankings has made it practically impossible for me to sit all week”, grunted Jason with a dark glare. “Get your act together, will you? I'm meeting Reyna and Piper tomorrow for lunch and I would love to be able to actually _sit_ , yeah?”

“You're boring”, pointed Percy out, a cheeky grin on his lips. “I like you better when you're laying all sprawled out on Nico's lap, begging him to please, please hit it harder.”

“Shut up, you brat”, warned the Roman embarrassed.

“Just pointing out that it's not _my_ fault that you have a hard time sitting after a spanking. You're a glutton for punishment too. We're more similar than you care to admit, Grace”, smirked Percy teasingly. “We've both never been good with authority or giving up control over a quest or our camps. It's why we both enjoy how Nico is taking control over us in the bedroom, honey.”

“Don't call me honey, it makes you sound like a girl”, snorted Jason, elbowing Percy.

“I love you too, Jay”, grinned Percy and pecked the blonde's lips softly.

The son of Jupiter blushed slightly at that. After eight months of being Nico's shared boyfriends and doing many, many naughty things with each other and to each other, Jason was quite comfortable with many things around Percy. But declarations of love and tender kisses were still a little weird for Jason. He was trying to get used to them though. It had been two months ago that the Sea Prince had confessed his love to the son of Jupiter.

“Just shut up and get the salad ready, Jackson”, ordered Jason darkly, smacking Percy's ass.

“Yes, sir”, chuckled Percy, wiggling his behind some as he went to work.

“You're really just begging for it”, noted Jason, staring at Percy's ass.

 

/break\

 

Nico felt his headache grow as he sat next to Reyna and opposite Piper and Annabeth. He still had a hard time being close to Piper and Annabeth. They were his boys' ex-girlfriends. And even though they were quite content listening to Reyna's every word and doing everything to please her – Nico had figured out why exactly those two relationships had failed when he looked at the girls' eagerness to obey Reyna and his boys' eagerness to obey him – he still sometimes feared that they would take his boys away from him. Something he would never live through.

It was pathetic in a way, he thought. But he had grown so dependent of those two. Not just because their cooking and baking was utterly delicious and he hated cleaning the apartment himself. Not even because of the amazing sex or all the dirty, filthy things those two let him do to them. No, more so because they were _there_. When he woke up screaming because of his time all alone in Tartarus, or his time alone with Minos in the labyrinth, or his training in the underworld when he had been merely ten, then he wasn't alone anymore. He could feel Jason pressing up against him from one side and Percy from the other, hugging him close, telling him that it was alright, not judging him or thinking him to be weak. And in the mornings, he wasn't alone anymore either, he had Jason and Percy and they were there for him, they were his. The two of them were probably not even aware how much they were doing by just being at his side.

“You're chewing Nico's ears off again, girls”, commented Hazel amused as she brought them food.

“Nothing for me, sis. Jason and Percy are probably slaving away in the kitchen at the moment. If I'm not hungry, they will give me those big, disappointed eyes again”, grunted Nico.

“Emphasis on 'slaving away'”, snickered Leo as he came bringing the last plates.

“What are you talking about, firebug?”, asked Hazel confused as she sat down next to Reyna.

“Hey! You can't just keep my lovers! Send them back!”, demanded Frank from the kitchen.

“They're our last guests anyway. Just come here, Frank”, called Hazel back.

The Canadian was frowning annoyed as he walked over to them. Just as Leo had pulled a chair over for himself. Which meant the Latino did not get to sit down there himself. Frank took the offered seat and pulled Leo down onto his lap, his arms around the son of Hephaestus.

“I'm close enough to both, Percy and Jason, to know what sick, sick things Nico makes them do”, grinned Leo teasingly. “Your brother is a bigger perv than you are, Haze.”

“If you don't shut up, I will tell Hazel exactly where he can get the chastity belts I got for my boys”, warned the son of Hades with a hard glare. “You're such a chatter-mouth, Hazel should spank you more often to teach you about manners, Valdez.”

“I'm telling her that too!”, pouted Leo. “But she just won't listen to me!”

“Wait... So you're not joking around when you ask me to... uh... to spank you?”, asked Hazel doe-eyed. “You're being serious there? I thought you were just letting your big mouth run wild again.”

“What chastity belt are you talking about?”, snorted Reyna amused.

The way Annabeth and Piper blushed brightly and decided not to participate in the conversation told Nico way more than he needed to know about the girls' love-life. He shuddered slightly.

“He's like _torturing_ them!”, exclaimed Leo, waving his hands around wildly. “Went to visit them a couple days ago, got the surprise of my life when Jay opened the door! Those things like don't allow them to come and lock a vibrator up in their asses!”

“Don't glare at me like that, Hazel”, muttered Nico and waved one hand dismissively. “I'm not _constantly_ torturing them. Only when I know I'm going to have an extremely exhausting day, like when our father calls me downstairs to help him. Because I appreciate having my pets waiting for me, eager and ready for the taking. Don't make a face, you inquired.”

“So... where can I get such a belt for Leo?”, asked Hazel after a moment of silence.

Nico shook his head and stood. “I'll send you the address. But now I really need to get going. I told them I'd be back by seven. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting.”

“That's still half an hour”, snorted Piper with one cocked eyebrow.

“I like seeing them squirm”, smirked Nico and shrugged. “And they _always_ squirm when I'm home early. It's actually quite adorable. Don't tell them I said that. They always punish me with no sex when I tell them that they're adorable. They're really weird sometimes.”

“Well, have... fun?”, chuckled Annabeth, torn between amused and disgusted.

“Oh believe me, we will”, replied Nico with a broad smirk.

With that said, he felt as though he had shared enough personal stuff with those pervs for the next year or so. Leaving the restaurant behind, he hurried his steps to get back home. He wasn't sure if his lovers would be angry with him for sharing such delicate knowledge with their friends, because he knew they tried to keep real life apart from their bedroom life. Which was proving to become harder and harder the more time passed. Sometimes, Percy found himself curled together on Nico's lap during a meeting when he grew tired. Or Jason traced his own neck, as though he tried to feel for his collar, before noticing that he wasn't wearing it. It was all a little blurry and messy, to be honest. But Nico loved it, he loved all their messes.

Shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his black leather jacket, he hurried more. Whenever he had been in the underworld, helping his father, he found himself craving the warmth and vividness of his boys even more than normally. It was why he had stuffed his lovers with the vibrators and made sure they'd be nicely overstimulated and ready to bed once he'd return. It was just what he needed after a long day in the darkness and cold of the underworld.

“Mio bel cielo, mio bel oceano! I'm home!”, called Nico loudly as he opened the door.

The warmth and the smell of certainly delicious food that greeted him was more than welcome. He could hear a row of curses coming from Jason, followed by the tapping sound of bare feet on the tiles in the hallway. A small smile spread over Nico's lips as he took in the sight of his two lovers. They were only wearing Nico's worn-out shirts, their jingling collars and the harnesses that kept them from coming. Their cocks were an attention-demanding purple, the slight blush on their cheeks not from embarrassment but rather from arousal, their pupils dilated with lust. They came to stand in front of Nico before going down onto their knees. The bells on their collars jingled as they rubbed their cheeks against his hipbones.

“Welcome home, master”, chimed Jason and Percy, their voices unusual soft.

Nico tenderly ran his fingers through their hair, caressing them behind the ears. They leaned into the touch as though they lived off the contact. Then again, with the vibrators buzzing inside them the whole day and no release, they kind of were hungry for touch and attention.

“Have you been good?”, asked the son of Hades, grabbing their collars to tug slightly.

Obeying the silent command, the two older heroes stood, each pecking one of Nico's cheeks softly, while Nico let his hands wander to cup their lower cheeks. The two leaned into the half-embrace, all three of them relishing in the feeling of being close to each other, holding each other. After fighting two wars, the best feeling each of them knew was just holding the ones they loved close.

“I don't know about good, but I know I was being horny”, muttered Percy with a pout, rubbing himself shamelessly against Nico's leg. “C—Can we skip dinner and get to the fucking?”

“I didn't stand in the kitchen for the past two hours just so we can skip dinner, you horny, little bitch”, huffed Jason and poked Percy's nose irritated. “Behave. Just once.”

“You know I'm not good at behaving”, grinned Percy and stuck his tongue out. “Never been.”

“And I for my part enjoy that thoroughly”, smirked Nico, smacking Percy's ass once. “Come now. I'm starving and I'm sure you cooked something utterly delicious, Jay.”

Leaning over, he kissed his blonde softly, leading them both to the kitchen as he still had his hands resting on their supple butts. And how much he loved those butts. Once inside the kitchen, Percy took the jacket off Nico and Jason placed a plate of steaming pasta in front of him just as the Ghost King sat down. Pulling the remote control out of his jeans pocket, he turned it onto the highest level. Jason next to him grabbed the table-top hard, gasping and glaring at Nico.

“Really?”, growled the son of Jupiter.

Nico grinned wickedly and leaned back in his chair more comfortably. “Yes.”

“Ni—ico”, whimpered Percy as he reentered the kitchen.

“Sh, mio bel oceano”, smiled the son of Hades amused. “Sit and eat. Be a good boy and you'll get a big treat after dinner. Now, have you been good while I was gone?”

“He's been naughty”, muttered Jason, pointing an accusing finger at Percy.

“Yeah, because you've been an angel”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. “You _spanked_ me.”

“While I wasn't there to watch?”, grunted Nico displeased. “Bad Jason.”

“That was his fault!”, objected the blonde with a glare. “He's been making all those obscene sounds, begging for it. How was I supposed to focus on cooking? It's his fault I burned it the first time around. He _earned_ himself that punishment.”

“Is that so, Percy?”, asked Nico curiously as the threesome started to eat.

“Yes”, nodded Percy with a broad grin. “Do I get another spanking from you too? Please?”

“Does he even understand the concept of a punishment?”, grunted Jason unimpressed.

“I don't think so”, chuckled Nico amused.

“I do however understand the concept of fun”, huffed Percy and stuck his tongue out at them.

“Hush now, bad pet”, warned the Italian with a sharp glare. “Or your punishment will be no sex.”

That one did the trick, because Percy immediately shut up. Which made the buzzing of the vibrators within him and Jason seem so much louder due to the silence of the kitchen. Nico grinned to himself as he ate slowly and enjoyed the occasional whine and whimper spilling from delicious lips.

“Well, we've finished eating”, noted Jason slowly as Nico cleared the table.

“Someone wants to get to the fucking-part too?”, chuckled the son of Hades amused, putting the dirty dishes into the dish washer. “Let me clean the table first. Why don't you go to the bedroom and get... ready for the fun-part of the night, mh?”

Nico wasn't big on the whole household-stuff, but his lovers already did so much for him, so the least he could do was clearing the table (aside from providing for his lovers – Percy had never quite figured out what he wanted to do with his life and Jason had been a little too obsessed with Nico to get his life straight). Wiping the table for good measure, Nico slowly followed his lovers. As he reached the bedroom, he took a moment to lean against the door-frame and enjoy the view. Both had their shirts off and were busy kissing and caressing each other, their gorgeous, sun-kissed bodies moving against each other in a lustful dance.

“Now, which one of you was it that deserved the punishment?”, drawled Nico with a wicked grin.

“Jason!”, exclaimed Percy and pointed at the blonde with a wicked grin. “He broke the rule! No spanking without Nico around. See? He deserves the punishment.”

The son of Jupiter glared and blushed. “If anything it's you, because you provoked me. No teasing.”

“How about... I just punish both of you?”, offered the Ghost King, smirking amused at them.

“Okay!”, agreed the son of Poseidon eagerly and pulled Nico down to join them.

Before the Italian even sat properly, he had a lap full of horny Sea Prince, wiggling his ass in invitation. Who was Nico to not take him up on that offer? Tenderly caressing the round, firm flesh, he placed the first hit, making Percy gasp. Jason was busying himself with nipping on Nico's ear and running his hands all over Nico's torso, tugging the shirt off to free the delicious body. The blonde's lips were trailing along Nico's neck and shoulders while the Ghost King spanked Percy hard, making the green-eyed demigod squirm and scream and moan like there was no tomorrow. Just as the Sea Prince waited for the next hit, wiggling his behind once again because hello, where was his spanking, he heard the click of a lock. Percy wasn't sure if this was a relief or a disappointment. On the one hand, he wanted more of Nico's strong hand, on the other, he sagged down in relief as the harness came off. Collapsing on the bed, Percy curled himself around behind Nico, kissing the Italian's hips eagerly while staring at Jason demandingly. The blonde blushed, something he always did when he was in for a spanking because part of him – a lingering of his Roman pride, Percy guessed – told him that this was nothing someone like him should enjoy. But it was just such a blissful change to always being a leader and in control. A feeling Percy could relate.

“Naughty, little Sky Prince”, teased the son of Hades as he started to spank his blonde.

“Y—Yes, Master”, nodded the embarrassed Roman, arching into the hand coming down on his ass.

Though with Percy's distracting lips on him, Nico had a problem concentrating on the spanking he was giving. Because he wasn't any less horny than his two pets. Huffing, Nico also unlocked the harness around his blonde. Once that was done, he removed the vibrators from within his lovers. The sounds they made were a mix between disappointment and relief.

“Lay down and spread your legs, Percy”, ordered the son of Hades as he pulled Jason into a kiss.

“Yes, Master”, agreed the eager Sea Prince, getting comfortable on the pillows. “And now?”

Cradling a hungry Jason in his arms, Nico had quite the problems answering. The blonde was practically devouring his tongue with heated passion. Grunting into their kiss, Nico adjusted Jason so the blonde was sitting between the spread legs of Percy. Smacking Jason's sore ass once got him the Roman's attention. With a whimper, Jason parted their kiss and glared at him.

“You're going to fuck Percy into oblivion”, ordered the Italian, caressing Jason's thighs as he sucked on the blonde's neck to leave a mark. “Be a good puppy and rut our little bitch until he passes out.”

The son of Jupiter gave a playful growl as he positioned himself at Percy's entrance. The Sea Prince gave a whine and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Once the red-spanked ass of the Roman pointed into Nico's direction, the Italian grabbed his lover's hips and thrust into the already well-prepared hole of his lover, urging Jason on to start fucking Percy. The blonde grunted surprised as he tried to adjust to Nico's pace and movement. He had to admit though, this was his favorite position. A begging Percy beneath him and a demanding Nico behind him. Their fucking was rough and wild and without anyone holding back, each of them too hot and horny to hold back anymore. There was much kissing, more biting and maybe a little too much scratching. Percy's nails were digging into Jason's back and occasionally even reaching Nico's shoulders, leaving marks just as their lovers did with their teeth. Being the most sexually frustrated one, Percy was also the first to come, too glad that his cock was finally free. A high-pitched scream was the only warning he gave before he sprayed his seed between his and Jason's bodies. Jason picked up the pace, pulling Nico with him, until the two hit their orgasms nearly simultaneously. Nico bit down on Jason's shoulder as he filled the blonde. At the bite, the son of Jupiter collapsed on top of Percy, crushing the older boy's lips against his own. Slowly pulling out, Nico got comfortable on the bed and pulled his lovers close so each was resting their head on one of his shoulders. The two older boys snuggled up to the Italian, relieved and blissful. Their fingers were intertwined as their hands laid on Nico's chest. The son of Hades kissed their heads softly.

“I love you two so very much”, whispered Nico tenderly. “You're _mine_. Mine alone.”

“Yes, Master”, answered his lovers and if they sounded a little cheeky, Nico ignored it for now.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
